


Cold Showers

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cold, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Sebastian left the shower grumbling about how Finns should never be allowed near a shower again and how they don’t understand normal temperatures, all while putting on a sweater he had stolen from Kimi."Or, the one in which Sebastian wants to surprise Kimi in the shower, but that doesn't quite go as planned.





	Cold Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> This was a request by CustardCreamies, I hope this is what you wanted :)  
> It's not very long, but I hope it's enough :D
> 
> Requests always welcome and don't forget to check out my other works!!

It had been a couple of months now since Kimi and Sebastian really started dating. It had been great, although difficult as well. They hadn’t gone public yet and weren’t planning on doing that any time soon, so their whole relationship basically only existed behind closed doors and in hotel rooms. Not that they were necessarily afraid of the reactions, but since they were both still driving for different teams, Seb for Red Bull and Kimi for Lotus, they felt like they had to be a little more cautious.

As always, it was Seb who snuck to Kimi’s room, wanting to surprise him. When he entered the room, he heard the shower running and smirked. He wandered over to the bathroom, making sure not to make to much noise. Luckily, the door was open so he could slip in easily. Kimi’s back was turned to him and he didn’t seem to notice Seb was there. Sebastian quickly got rid of his own clothing and quietly opened the door to the shower. He stepped inside and placed one hand on Kimi’s shoulder, but the moment the water hit him, he yelped and was out of the shower quicker than Grosjean crashed into walls during qualifications. 

 

The water was freezing cold, it felt like jumping into a frozen lake. Seb cursed in all the languages he knew as he rapidly dried himself off and put on as much clothing as he could find. When he looked back at the shower, he saw Kimi was looking at him with an amused expression, but continued to shower, leaving Seb to feel sorry for himself on his own. 

Sebastian left the shower grumbling about how Finns should never be allowed near a shower again and how they don’t understand normal temperatures, all while putting on a Lotus sweater he had stolen from Kimi.

When Kimi finally came out of the bathroom, only wearing sweatpants and a shirt since Seb had taken his sweater, he didn’t see Sebastian at first. However, when he looked at the bed, he saw a distinct Sebastian-shaped lump under the covers.

“Sebastian? Are you okay?”

“No.”

Chuckling, Kimi got under the covers as well, moving closer to Seb. Sebastian huffed and moved away from him, balancing on the end of the bed.

“Go away, you’re cold.” Sebastian muttered as Kimi ran a hand over Seb’s heavily clothed back.

“I’m not.” He said, barely containing his laughter at Seb’s childish behaviour.

“You shower with ice water, of course you’re cold.” Came the muffled reply. Kimi sighed and rolled his eyes before grabbing Sebastian’s shoulder and rolling him around. Seb wanted to protest, but stopped abruptly when he was pulled against a warm chest. He sighed contently but then tensed. He lifted his head up to look at Kimi.

“H-how?” he wrinkled his nose in confusion. Kimi shrugged.

“I’m Finnish.” Seb grumbled something about Finns again in reply, but snuggled closer to Kimi’s chest. Kimi wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. They laid still for a while, Kimi only running his hands up and down Seb’s arms and back to warm him up.

“Are you still angry with me?” Kimi finally asked.

“Yes.” Seb sounded half asleep and still very much grumpy. He glanced up at Kimi and could still see the amused expression on the Finns face. He glared and then pouted, looking away. “I’m never going to surprise you again.” 

Kimi snorted and Seb glared again, his expression somewhere between upset and indignant now. Kimi rolled his eyes and leant down, pressing his lips against Seb’s. Seb wanted to stay angry, he really did, but he couldn’t help but kiss back, pressing closer to Kimi. 

Kimi’s breathing hitched in surprise when two very, very cold hands slipped under his shirt and pressed against his stomach. He pulled away to see Seb proudly smiling at him.

“Now we’re even.”


End file.
